Dark Shadows DVD Collection 20
Category:DVD | image = | series = Dark Shadows | format = Region 1 | season = 1970 | episodes = 40 | discs = 4 | studio = MPI Home Video | released = September 27th, 2005 (Original) April 10th, 2012 (Re-release) | previous = Collection 19 | next = Collection 21 }} is the twentieth DVD collection of the original 1966-1971 Gothic soap opera Dark Shadows. The collection includes 40 episodes of the show's 1970 season (episodes 982-1021) spread out over four discs. These episodes are also included on discs 101-104 of the Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series DVD collection. The collection was released by MPI Home Video on September 27th, 2005. It was repackaged with new box cover art under the title Dark Shadows: The Original Series Collection 20 on April 10th, 2012. Description With its alluring tales of Gothic mystery and supernatural intrigue, Dark Shadows became one of the most popular daytime series of all time. Since first airing on ABC-TV from 1966-71, Dark Shadows has earned the reputation of being one of the most unusual and enduring programs in television history. The character of Barnabas Collins, a guilt-ridden, 175-year-old vampire, brought the show tremendous success. In the mysterious world of parallel time, Barnabas is once again a vampire. Writer William H. Loomis discovers Barnabas' secret and traps him inside a chained coffin. Young Daniel Collins becomes convinced that his deceased mother named Angelique is coming back. Quentin Collins is stunned when Alexis Stokes, Angelique's identical twin sister, arrives. Sabrina Stuart convinces everyone at Collinwood to participate in a séance to contact Angelique's spirit. She believes someone at the séance murdered her. The ghost of Dameon Edwards starts haunting the mansion. Scientist Cyrus Longworth continues his laboratory experiments to separate the good and evil in man. upon drinking the potion, he transforms into the sinister John Yaeger and terrorizes barmaid Buffie Harrington. Housekeeper Julia Hoffman learns a dark and deadly secret. Maggie Collins suspects that her husband Quentin may have been responsible for Angelique's demise. Bonuses: Exclusive interviews with actress Paula Laurence, writer Joe Caldwell and soap opera journalist/historian Michael Logan. Starring: Jonathan Frid, Joan Bennett, David Selby, Lara Parker, John Karlen, Grayson Hall, Kathryn Leigh Scott, Nancy Barrett, Louis Edmonds, Christopher Pennock, David Henesy, Denise Nickerson, Don Briscoe, Michael Stroka, Lisa Richards, Jerry Lacy, Elizabeth Eis, Paula Laurance, Jared Holmes, Ken McEwen and George Strus. Episodes Notes * This collection is product code number: DVD7656. * Total running time: 840 minutes. * Format: Closed-captioned, Color, NTSC * Aspect ratio: 1:33:1 (fullscreen) * ASIN: B0009OUB9M * This collection includes Dark Shadows character postcard 20: Cyrus Longworth and Sabrina Stuart. Special features Bonus interviews * Disc 1: Michael Logan * Disc 2: Paula Laurence * Disc 3: Joe Caldwell * Disc 4: Paula Laurence See also External Links * at Target.com * at CD Universe * at Amazon.com * at MPI Home Video * at Dark Shadows DVD.com ---- Category:MPI Home Video Category:Dark Shadows: 1970 Parallel Time/Miscellaneous